Sonata Pathetique Mvt. 3
Sonata Pathetique Mvt. 3 is one of the hardest songs out there. It is well-known for its length, difficulty and speed. Also, it's a paid song, giving the player a choice if he/she wants to try it. Gaining even a single star will be hard work. Although this stage calls itself Sonata Pathetique Mvt. 3, it's actually a piano transcription of V3 from many rhythm games like StepMania and O2Jam. You need to be careful when you reached 2 stars and you also need to score 1339 points to finish the whole song. The current world record for this song are 10282 points by Robio Channel A.K.A Justas Paliulis. Tips *It's a good idea to rest at the end of every lap. Press the back button on your Android device to pause the game and take a rest. There is a long tile at the end of each lap and it's a good opportunity to rest there. (Note that the "back button" pause method is available on certain Android phones only.) **Alternatively, you can press the home button on your device (iOS and Android) to pause the game. Re-enter the app once you're ready to continue. *If you are close to getting 3 crowns (a score of around 3900 or more), and die during the final few tiles, its a good idea to get the rescue (free or paid) for a chance to win. *It takes good skill to earn the 3 crowns for this song. It is likely you'll need to repeat this song a few times to obtain them. If you don't get them soon, don't get overly mad. Getting frustrated over a loss is normal, but it doesn't mean you should rage. If you feel overly angry, try drinking some water - it sometimes helps calm down the nerves. Trivia * Until december 2016(because of christmas rhapsody and star clock) and 2017(due to rise of modders in piano tiles 2) this is the most people challenging to play this song due to speed, also complaining, many people getting sick at 2 stars and many people consider this is the boss song of piano tiles 2. * Until dec 2016(star clock)/2017(modders), this is the hardest song, but this is slower than carmen overture, hungarian dance no 5, and 3 Ecossaises Op. 72 No. 3 (the fastest song in official pt2 until december 2016) * If this is on umod game this difficulty is only Hard. Because there are more 8tps longer than this with many restless single tiles like Fantasie Impromptu full version by southey 8tps in 0 and 2 stars (8.700 in 1 star with mostly holding tiles with suddenly double tiles) is only Hard and Famous Christmas song All I Want For Christmas Is You (overall speed is 7.5 with also double tiles as well 1 slide tile) still difficulty hard. * This is V3 song by BeautifulDay popular song of O2JAM. It is not original Piano Sonata No. 8 op 30 in 3rd mvt. But the original song is modded by master tiles. * V3 song also modded by master tiles as artist(BeautifulDay) and UMod bye Beepy in sept.2018(O2Jam) with difficulty medium replacing restless single tiles to double tiles with 5.333 until 3 star. * Isn't now the hardest song because of Christmas rhapsody. Also songs of modders(mostly UMod) beat this song. This is now easy in pro piano tiles 2 player. Videos Category:Piano Tiles 2 Stages Category:One of the hardest songs in the game Category:Speed: Blistering Fast